Spencer Reid's Love
by Scarlett Wolf
Summary: Spencer reflects on the time he and his girlfriend were kidnapped. oneshot. Spenceroc


hey everyone! This is a short story i wrote for writing class and people liked it so i posted it. Yes this story does have an OC. for those who don't like OCs don't read. please don't flame me and if you do at least have the decency to log in. I've had nasty flames in the past and i really don't want to have to deal with it. but i do enjoy constructive criticism. Anyway enjoy the story.

i do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters. i just own Scarlet.

* * *

Spencer opened his eyes and was met with a mop of blood red hair that belonged to his soon to be wife, Scarlet. She was curled up against his chest sleeping. He smiled at her lovingly and ran his long fingers through her silky hair. He remembered when they first started dating. He was such a nervous, blushing, squeaking idiot. Of course Scarlet being Scarlet thought he was just adorable and loved him even more for it. Scarlet loved all of him to his awkward social skills to his genius mind. And Spencer loved all of Scarlet, to her crazy child like personality to her cunning intelligent mind. He would do anything for Scarlet, because he loved her. Spencer remembered when Scarlet taught him that love isn't just someone that deeply cares for you. Some one who loves you will do anything for you no matter what the cost.

*flashback*

The two had just gotten back from their dinner date and were heading to Spencer's apartment to watch movies. Just when they walked though the door they were attacked and drugged. The next thing they know, the lovers were in a small room with cold concrete walls, a single metal door and lit with a single light bulb. Their hands where bound behind their backs and their ankles were tied together. They were also stripped of their guns and FBI badges.

Scarlet was pissed when she woke up. Spencer on the other hand, was terrified. His PTSD was acting up. He had once again been kidnapped by some whack job. It didn't take long for Scarlet to notice Spencer's shaking and scared look on his face. She had experienced his nightmares and panic attacks before and knew what was happening. Scarlet immediately started to calm him down. Telling him she was there and she wouldn't let anyone hurt him. It started to work a little until one of the men that had kidnapped them came into the room.

He set up a camera told them the camera was used to show Scarlet and Spencer's team, the BAU, how useless the team was. Apparently one of the men that the BAU had put away had gotten out and was seeking revenge. What better way then to torcher two of it's members and have the team unable to find them. This caused Spencer to start shaking again and Scarlet to get angry. Then the man moved to grab Spencer when Scarlet kicked the man away. This drew the man's attention to Scarlet. He then started to beat her, kicking and punching her. Of course Scarlet fought tooth and nail the whole time. And if the man made a move toward Spencer she would insult him or hit him, getting his attention. The man eventually got tired and left. Scarlet then moved back to Spencer as best she could and comforted him. She had him close his eyes and imagine himself back home reading in bed together or watching a movie together, anything to get his mind off of what was happening. This process happened two more times. Scarlet distracted the men from Spencer and then her calming him down.

After the third beating Scarlet wasn't looking so good, bruises and cuts covered her body, and there had to be a few broken bones. She shouldn't have been able to move but she some how was able to move and keep Spencer from seeing the pain she was in. She also some how managed to get her legs untied. Scarlet had then smiled at him and told him that she was getting them out of there. Using the wall she stood up and limped over to the light bulb. Then, with strength Spencer had no idea she had, delivered a flip kick to the light bulb, shattering it. Next thing Spencer knows, the rope that bound him was being cut. It was Scarlet, she had some how gotten a knife. She then led him to the door and told him to wait. The door opened and one of the men came in, probably seeing what Scarlet had done to the light. Scarlet hit a presser point on the back of his neck, knocking him out. Then, Scarlet led Spencer out of the room and down the hall. When ever they would meet one of the men Scarlet either knocked them out or paralyzed them. During this time, Spencer thanked god that Scarlet fought using pressure points. The last thing they needed was the men yelling and alerting the others.

Finally they got to the main room. Spencer recognized Zack Lear as a serial killer that he had helped put away. Scarlet told Spencer to stay in the hallway while she took care of Zack. Spencer protested but Scarlet told him that he didn't have a gun and couldn't take him on. Scarlet then slipped into the room, a knife in each hand. Where she got the knifes, Spencer had no idea. She had most likely got them off the other guys. Scarlet threw the knife at Zack just when the BAU busted in, causing Zack to get startled and the dagger to bury itself into his skull instead of just skimming his ear like Scarlet had planned. The BAU team busting in also caused Scarlet to try and stop her attack on Zack, but ended up tripping and falling to the ground. Her injuries had finally caught up with her and left her unable to move. She ended up being in the hospital for three weeks after that.

*end flashback*

Scarlet had done everything she could to keep Spencer safe. She took his beatings, kept him calm and got him out of there. She didn't care what happened to her as long as he was safe. Scarlet truly loved him. Sometimes he wished he could protect her like she did him, but he was the brain and she was the brawn. But that also made them a good couple. They balanced each other out and accepted the others faults.

* * *

ok thats it and thanks for reading. if i get good reviws i may think of turning this into a story. so reviwe please and tell me what you think.


End file.
